


[art] pinned, unravelled

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Art, Corsetry, F/F, Hair bondage, Long Hair, Vaginal Fingering, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Lucille finds other ways to control her.





	[art] pinned, unravelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr!](http://afterdarkism.tumblr.com/post/174186470147/pinned-unravelleddrawn-for-rosedamask-during)


End file.
